


the seasons change, but darling, our love is forever

by artistical_failure



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, anyway they’re both gay, but I haven’t posted anything on here in a while so... here I guess??? Fjshs, just a short perwaine drabble, originally wrote this on the merlin amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistical_failure/pseuds/artistical_failure
Summary: Percival hates summer.[short perwaine drabble]





	the seasons change, but darling, our love is forever

Percival really hates summer.

It’s not just the sweltering heat or the sun’s refusal to set before 9 pm, which is more than mildly irritating when you’re trying to sleep, but it’s the bugs and the humidity and the stickiness of it all. He hates it because it’s really just too hot and people are always out and about during the summer, and Percival does not really like people.

Well, most people.

Because as much as he hates summer, he loves Gwaine even more, and Gwaine _loves_ summer. Loves the heat, loves the brightness, loves the people. Gwaine has always loved people. He loves to hear them speak, loves the sound of life. He‘s always seen the best in humanity, and he’s always loved people even if they don’t deserve it.

And out of all those people that he loves so much, Percival was lucky enough to be the one person he actually likes.

So no, Percival doesn’t love summer. He hates the heat and the bustle and the late-night sun. He hates the bugs and the pollen in the air that makes him sneeze. But he loves Gwaine, and Gwaine loves him with everything he has, even though he may not always deserve it. Percival decides that he wants to be worthy of it.

He may not like summer, but he’ll learn to. For Gwaine.


End file.
